


car wash

by forestofbabel



Series: "I Voted" Drabble Gifts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Camaro - Freeform, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofbabel/pseuds/forestofbabel
Summary: Stiles was already hatching a plan for another joy ride to get the Camaro dirty.





	car wash

**Author's Note:**

> written for my _I Voted_ promotion  
> for [lieutenantroux](http://lieutenantroux.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Stiles grumbled again, cursing under his breath knowing full well that Derek could hear him. Derek, who was lounging on his Adirondack chair with his Ray Bands shades and fucking beer and was really enjoying himself as Stiles labored over washing the Camaro by hand.

Was it Stiles’ fault the car was covered in mud? There was no proof on the matter. Was Derek going to punish Stiles anyway? He sure the fuck was.

As Stiles was scrubbing some dirt out of the rims he stepped back straight into the bucket of water. It splashed everywhere, but mostly up his pants.

Derek laughed. For a second, Stiles was too shocked to even complain. Derek’s laugh was beautiful and Stiles had rarely heard it. When he gathered his wits about him, Stiles blushed angrily. “You think this is funny?”

“I think you’re the clumsiest person I know,” Derek smirked. Sinfully. No one should look that good.

Stiles needed more water. There was still so much dirt. He had to run back to the house to pull the hose closer and refill the bucket. Derek’s hose was temperamental, the water hookup not fully repaired from after the fire. He tried to get the thing to spray and it kept doing nothing but dribble. Stiles kept changing the settings but it didn’t work. Then he realized there was a knob he had to turn back at the house. He dropped the hose and ran back and turned the knob and -

“STILES!”

The hose had started spraying… right at Derek.

“Oh, shit.”

Stiles ran back and turned the hose off. Derek stood up from his chair, dripping wet, sunglasses covered in drops of water.

“Don’t kill me. No one else will clean your car.”

Derek stalked over. Too calm. Too quiet. Stiles felt his heart in his throat. Derek picked up the hose, turned it towards Stiles, and squeezed the handle. Stiles valiantly tried to block the water with his hands, but it’s water so that didn’t help anything. When the spray stopped, Stiles tried to wipe his eyes, but it didn’t help much.

“Seriously?”

In a fit of frustration, Stiles’ brain skipped a few steps of logic, and he pulled his pants down and kicked them off. The wet denim was uncomfortable at best and Stiles was going to start a fight restricted. He scooped up some mud that Stiles had earlier scraped of the car and tossed it at Derek. It landed with a splatter against his shoulder.

“Looks like you need to clean up there. Give me the hose and I’ll wash it off for you.”

Derek sprayed Stiles in the face again.

“Oh that’s it!”

With no actual hope of winning, Stiles ran at Derek and tried to tackle him to the ground or wrestle the hose out of this hand. They struggled for the hose, water spray going everywhere. Stiles was too close. Derek couldn’t spray him without spraying himself.

He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Stiles somehow managed to slip the nozzle head out of Derek’s fingers and sprayed off the clod of mud he’d thrown earlier.

“How do you like it!” Stiles cheered, a manic glee pulling his lips wide.

Then the spray turned into a dribble. The hose had shut off all on its own and all the adrenaline filled excitement drained out of Stiles. Now he was just a dumbass dripping wet in his underwear with a werewolf who was already angry with him even more angry because Stiles threw mud at the dude to drag him into a water fight.

But then Derek threw his head back and laughed. Richer and fuller and happier than Stiles had ever heard.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, taking the hose out of Stiles hand and walking it back to the house to turn off the water valve.

Stiles stood rooted in place, just watching Derek walk away. And back.

“Come on, the car can wait. Let’s get into some dry clothes.”

“We have to get naked for that first,” Stiles said, so little brain to mouth filter he hadn’t even thought the words before they were coming out of his mouth.

Derek smacked him on the back of his head, but light enough it didn’t hurt. “That is how changing works, yes.”

Stiles winked. Why did he wink? Oh god, he really was a dumbass. But Derek only smiled at him and the racing of Stiles’ heart was for a completely different reason than earlier fear.

“You have a nice laugh,” Stiles said, following Derek inside. The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink. “Maybe I should wash your car more often.”

“Wear a bathing suit next time,” Derek told him. “And maybe I’ll help.”

Derek kept walking as if he didn’t just drop a buttload of images into Stiles’ very imaginative and very inappropriate brain.

“It’s a date.”

Derek stumbled over his feet. One of the most graceful, supernatural creatures Stiles had ever known just stumbled over thin air. Maybe it was a date. Stiles was already hatching a plan for another joy ride to get the Camaro dirty. This could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
